


Lentera Merah

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Api itu tak pernah padam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lentera Merah

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: SnK/AoT Belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take no profit.
> 
> Genres: Alternate Canon, angst, romance, dark, adult content, prostitution
> 
> Setting: Alternate Canon fic yang mengikuti setting canon, dengan perubahan beberapa latar belakang sebagai berikut:
> 
> 1\. Levi sudah bergabung bersama Survey Corps ketika Wall Maria diserang oleh titan (tahun 845). Farlan dan Isabel, mimpi kebebasan mereka dan tragedi kematian mereka tetap menjadi motivasi Levi bergabung dengan Survey Corps.  
> 2\. Eren, Mikasa dan Armin, di dalam fik ini, tidak bergabung dengan badan militer karena suatu sebab (tahun 845-850)  
> 3\. Setting fanfik ini dimulai sebulan sebelum penyerangan titan yang kedua di tahun 850.
> 
> AN: Fanfiksi yang dibuat kilat dalam waktu lowong dan author-nya tidak merasa puas, tapi semoga pembaca terhibur.

Duka menyalakan api eksistensi. Impian mengukuhkan resolusi. Bentangan langit dunia luar merengkuh serpihan sayap kebebasan. Nadinya berdetak bersama kepakan sayap segerombolan burung keemasan.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki," ungkapnya kepada komandan Survey Corps. "Sampai aku menemukan apa itu, maka aku berdiri bersama kalian."

Pada hari itu, prajurit terkuat manusia telah lahir.

Di tengah bumbungan asap yang menguap bersama jeroan raksasa, Levi Ackerman mengambil langkah terdepan, tatapan lurus menembus cakrawala bergradasi biru kehijauan.

Hanya satu kali ia melihat ke belakang, saat ekor matanya menangkap secercah kemerahan. Bukan darah. Bukan rambut mayat gadis yang ia sayangi. Bukan senja ufuk barat. Bukan refleksi matanya sendiri atau iblis manapun.

Sebuah lentera merah terbakar api lilin.

.

.

-The Red Lantern-

Aratte

.

.

Namanya Distrik Lentera Merah.

Dibangun sebulan setelah titan menguasai Maria. Warga pinggiran mengemis perlindungan, pengungsi beralih profesi, pengusaha bangkrut memburu tempat terlayak untuk memulai usaha dari nol. Salah satu bisnis hiburan populer terletak di sebelah utara Dinding Rose, dalam Distrik Utopia, 130km dari Dinding Sina—tempat terbaik bagi golongan menengah ke bawah.

Lentera Merah menandai wilayahnya dengan menggantung lampu-lampu kertas bercat merah. Api lilinnya menyala siang malam.

Senyum Hanji Zoe merekah selebar lukisan bunga lotus di atas tanduknya. Merayakan koleksi baru bernama Bean dan Sonny, Hanji berbaik hati mengajak rekan-rekannya— Mike, Levi, Moblit, Nifa, Keiji, Henning, Gunther, Oluo, Erd, dan beberapa lainnya—bermain di distrik hiburan.

"Kita berada di distrik yang tepat jika melihat lentera-lentera ini," kata Hanji.

Kapten sejuta prajurit berdiri di sampingnya. "Babi bodoh mana memberi nama tempat kotor ini Lentera Merah?"

Mike mengendus setiap sudut jalanan. " _Well_ , mungkin karena tempat ini panas."

Hiburan paling murah dan realistik dalam masa perang titan adalah prostitusi.

Distrik Lentera Merah adalah tempat terideal pengusaha yang ingin merevitalisasi bisnis. Bayangkan keuntungan per hari dari kios bermodal kecil dengan tiga kamar tiga tempat tidur? Ditambah pengungsi miskin yang butuh penghasilan instan dengan menjual tubuh? Penghasilan berlipat ganda selama kau berada di bawah lentera merah! Semakin besar jumlah korban, semakin padat penduduk dinding, semakin tinggi tingkat depresi, semakin meningkat pajak pendapatan daerah, semakin bertambah desakan biologis— maka distrik panas tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Terutama satu yang berlambang besar dengan lukisan bunga lotus merah, merek dagang tertulis pada plangnya; HOPE.

Tempat pelacuran paling tidak kreatif.

Menu yang tersaji cukup kreatif bagi pengunjung. Dari anak kecil sampai wanita usia senja. Dari lelaki berpakaian wanita sampai gadis berseragam Polisi Militer imitasi untuk memuaskan fantasi.  _Di luar jendela, titan bisa melahap kapan saja. Lupakan! Tenggelamlah dalam surga duniawi! Mati bahagia di ranjang kami bila perlu_ —inilah  _tagline_  di sebelah pintu masuk berkayu mahoni. Levi tidak sengaja menendang jatuh papannya.

Riuh rendah percakapan di ruang tamu utama berdesing seperti sekoloni tawon di telinga. Sang kapten duduk di pojok tergelap, tidak menghiraukan celoteh Oluo tentang kepopulerannya di antara gadis-gadis, Erd yang salah tingkah karena merasa mengkhianati kekasihnya, dan Moblit yang sudah menghabiskan gelas alkohol kelima.

Setidaknya, teh hitam gratisnya tidak buruk, dan cangkir porselennya masih baru.

"Di tempat ini juga tersedia pelayanan servis bernama Sadomaso," terang Hanji. "Cocok untukmu yang senang menyiksa partnermu, Levi."

Mereka semua tertawa. Levi meremukkan pegangan cangkir porselen.

Induk semang yang dipanggil Madam adalah wanita berbadan subur, riasan menor, berambut pirang ikal—mengingatkan Levi pada istri seorang preman pemilik bar di dunia bawah tanah, wanita yang menyimpan berkotak-kotak teh hitam itu. Madam berkata, "Diskon spesial hingga 50% khusus untuk Kapten Levi dan anggotanya. Gadis dan lelakiku sudah siap di ruangan sebelah."

"Aku mencium aroma yang memabukkan." Mike menyikut rusuk Levi. "Kapten kita yang perkasa bisa memilih duluan. "

Seruan, siulan, tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah malas-malasan Levi. Madam mengantarkannya ke sebuah koridor panjang berbau campuran parfum kesturi dan lemon, memabukkan dan membuat kelopak matanya merosot turun—ketimbang bergairah. Pintu mahoni bertekstur serupa dengan pintu utama membuka pelan. Berdiri di sampingnya dua penjaga berbadan tegap. Karpet bordiran emas campur merah tergelar di antara meja-meja kayu bulat dan lentera merah.

Sesuai janji, pesanan sudah siap saji di atas meja buffet. Warna rambut hingga tinggi badan yang berbeda berbaris membentuk setengah lingkaran. Pria, gadis, wanita, bocah lelaki berpakaian sutra, satin dan setengah jadi. Ada yang berdiri dengan mata menantang, ada yang bersikap malu-malu menggigit. Levi berhenti di sebelah induk semang mereka, mendengarkan instruksi pembayarannya.

"Aku ingin pelacur bersih," kata Levi.

"Servis yang mulia raja berharga lima keping emas. Servis standar berharga tiga setengah keping. Harga di bawah itu, aku tidak menjamin sentuhan memuaskan. Setiap kamar dan servis berada dalam pengawasan. Klien memperlakukan gadis atau lelaki kami secara buruk, atau tidak membayar sesuai ketentuan, penjaga tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Apa lubang kupingku yang sudah berkerak atau lidah Anda yang bengkok mengatakan ada diskon 50% untukku?"

Balasan kurang ajar Levi menyentakkan kedua  _bodyguard_  di depan pintu. Mereka saling melirik, ragu-ragu ingin menyeret keluar Prajurit Terkuat Manusia.  _Ah, coba saja_.

Madam berdeham. "Aku belum selesai berbicara. Yang barusan adalah harga standar dan kalimat pembuka. Menjawab permintaan Anda, segalanya bersih mulai dari tubuh, lantai hingga langit-langit, Tuan Levi."

"Ah. Formalitas. Seperti Erwin."

"Untuk prajurit terkuat manusia kami yang paling mulia! Mereka semua dapat dihargai separuh harga. Tergantung siapa yang Anda pilih. Di sini ada yang sudah berpengalaman bahkan belum berpengalaman sama sekali—aku lebih menganjurkan yang sudah senior."

"Hm."

Bola mata kelabu Levi bergulir dari satu kepala ke kepala lain. Gadis berambut merah bergigi gingsul menarik perhatiannya, tapi tidak cukup melebarkan mata letihnya. Tatapannya berhenti kepada sosok bocah lelaki—kemungkinan masih di bawah 17 tahun—dengan kaus paling sederhana dibanding prostitut lain. Kontras dengan sikap genit pelacur, bocah itu nampak gusar, alisnya tebal bertaut dalam, berekspresi konstipasi campur sebal. Seperti preman cilik di tepi jalan yang memelototimu karena ingin cari mati. Matanya kehijauan yang absurd; ketika si bocah menunduk, warnanya berubah kelam seperti batu  _malachite_ , dan ketika mendongak terbias cahaya lilin lentera, warnanya berubah seperti hijau lemon keemasan. Saat kedua mata mereka beradu, bocah itu mundur, takjub mengisi parasnya, terdengar suara tenornya mendesah, "K-Kapten Levi dari Survey Corps?"

Penjaga berbadan gempal mendorong punggung bocah itu, menahannya berdiam kaku di tempat.

Madam mencerna pilihan Levi. "Anda tertarik dengan anak lelaki itu? Namanya Eren Jaeger.  _Well_ , sudah bisa diduga dari mata tajam seorang Kapten Levi! Lelaki ini adalah pendamping paling baru dari kami, baru saja datang seminggu lalu, dilatih sedikit, belum dipesan oleh siapapun. Dia masih murni semurni embun pagi." Madam tertawa sampai seluruh lemak tubuhnya bergoyang. "Tapi tidak kusarankan. Dia bisa mengecewakan Anda karena masih belum berpengalaman, lebih baik—"

"Kubuat dia berpengalaman. Aku mau dia," putus Levi, tertarik dengan cara Eren melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. "Berapa?"

"B-Baiklah. Dua setengah keping emas! Sudah diskon setengah harga. Dia cukup mahal karena masih perjaka dan belum berpengalaman."

"Yang belum berpengalaman lebih mahal? Kau menghargai manusia dengan harga yang tidak buruk."

Madam menganggapi kata-kata sinis Levi sebagai komplimen, tersenyum bisnis. "Uang boleh dibayar setelah servis diberikan. Waktunya hanya dua jam. Penjaga akan mengantarkan Anda ke kamar eksklusif—"

"Aku tidak ingin penjaga di depan pintu kamar," kata Levi. "Berdirilah minimal 5 meter dari kamarku."

"Itu tidak bisa dilakukan, tapi, uh—" Madam melirik kedua pengawalnya. "—Aku tahu Anda bisa menangani bahkan empat penjagaku sekaligus dengan tangan kosong, tapi kuharap Anda mau mengikuti aturannya. Mereka tidak akan mendengar apapun dari dalam. Telinga mereka disumbat."

"Kuharap sumbat itu ditanam cukup dalam."

.

.

Kamar eksklusif terdiri dari tiga buah ruangan; kamar mandi dengan bak kayu dibingkai rerumputan dan air panas, ruang tamu dengan sofa dan gundukan bantal duduk, lengkap dengan meja kopi kecil dari kayu dan seember sampanye olahan lokal. Koridor kecil membawa pengunjung ke kamar tidur besar dengan tiang di tiap sudut yang menyangga gorden putih. Di atas ranjang, sebuah baskom emas memuat botol minyak pelicin kulit, permen pemanis napas, seperangkat mainan dan handuk. Furniturnya dihias dengan ornamen bordir merah tua dan ungu. Terlalu norak untuk Levi, tetapi keredupan lampunya sudah lebih dari cukup. Lilin menguapkan aroma buah-buahan seperti markisa.

"Siapa namamu lagi?"

"E-Eren,  _sir_." Bocah itu menepuk dada dengan gestur prajurit militer. "Namaku Eren Jaeger."

"Eren, huh? Hentikan salut itu, kau bukan tentara." Levi meneguk arak keras. "Kenapa jadi pelacur."

Eren kembali duduk, kedua paha merapat. "Bukan karena keinginkanku," desisnya pelan, menyembunyikan giginya yang menggemeretak dengan sarung bantal. "Um, apa kita tidak segera memulai. Ini sudah 30 menit sejak Anda minum dan berdiam di sofa. Kenapa tidak menyentuhku?"

"Yeah? Apa kau bisa memberiku sejenis atraksi yang tidak lebih baik dari monyet pembawa simbal. Aku tamu untuk kau hibur."

Tangan itu mengepal dan bergetar. "Aku belum berpengalaman. Tapi aku berusaha, sebisanya, tidak, sekuatnya! Kuharap Anda puas dan—aku ini fleksibel, bisa memasuki dan dimasuki, untuk wanita atau pria—aku bisa seluruhnya. Apapun yang Anda mau."

"Bendaku berukuran lebih gemuk dibanding kepalan tanganmu, bocah dekil. Sejak lahir aku adalah lelaki agresif, dan bukan atau tidak akan pernah jadi betina. Kau tahu bagaimana harus melayaniku."

Eren menahan napas. "Ya, Tuan. Aku akan menelungkup di ranjang dan mengangkat pinggulku."

Levi menyesap pedas manis arak di lidahnya. "Bocah hijau sepertimu diajari apa oleh pemilik tempat ini untuk bisa memuaskanku?"

"Pertama aku diajari kebersihan tubuh, mulutku dilatih menghisap, dan mengoles cairan tertentu untuk membuat alat kelaminku berdiri sehingga aku terlihat bergairah, dan bisa bertahan lama. Banyak klien tidak suka basah hingga mereka selesai memuaskan diri—kudengar—"

"Mulutmu sudah menghisap apa? Belalai kecil penjaga pintu?"

Terdengar bunyi gaduh seperti kaki yang diketuk di depan pintu. Levi mengabaikannya.

Eren mengusap keringat di pelipisnya. "Um, bukan. Aku berlatih dengan buah dan sayuran seperti pisang dan terong, atau mainan buatan. Sudah tiga hari ini aku berlatih penjarian."

Levi meletakkan gelas di atas meja, beranjak pergi ke ruangan bertempat tidur. "Jadi pengalaman seks pertamamu adalah bersama pria sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu harus iba atau prihatin."

"Ya,  _sir_." Eren mengikuti dengan langkah kaki menggebuk karpet ungu.

Levi melonggarkan  _cravat_ -nya, menggulung lengan kemeja, menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.

Eren memejamkan mata, dengan tangan bergetar, memanjat ranjang, mulai melucuti kausnya sendiri. Dia berhenti ketika mendengar kata 'Stop.'

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku datang ke mari dipaksa temanku si mata empat busuk. Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin penginapan nyaman untuk tidur. Kau paham?" Suara Levi mulai timbul tenggelam, tertahan kantuk. "Bangunkan aku satu jam setengah lagi."

Mata kehijauan membulat. " _Sir_? Servisnya?"

"Enyahlah, nak. Main tusuk bokong dengan jarimu sendiri."

Wajah bingung bocah di bawah umur menjadi pengantar mimpi siang bolong.

.

.

Bukan sekedar mimpi siang bolong.

Lentera merah bergerak-gerak seperti tersapu gelombang laut pasang. Levi berayun dengan perangkat manuver tiga dimensi, bergelantungan dari satu lentera ke lentera lain dan tidak bertanya-tanya bagaimana lentera itu dapat menahan tarikan bobot berat tubuh. Satu lentera padam, yang lain menyusul. Levi tiba di ujung dinding, di mana lentera terakhir menyala paling terang. Ini dia resolusinya. Ini dia akhir pencarian jati diri.

"Tidak buruk," desahnya saat mencium aroma segar tanah dunia luar dan hamparan langit.

Ia mengulangi lagi pujian tertinggi itu di hadapan si lentera terakhir. Bermata hijau penuh gairah yang membiaskan corak warna langit dunia luar. Kebebasan idaman umat manusia terbelenggu ada dalam entitas bocah 15 tahun. Ini dia! Yang dimiliki oleh Erwin dan tidak dimiliki olehnya—tujuan hidup yang nyata, sayap utuh untuk terbang, harapan yang tidak semu.

Levi menyeret jatuh tubuh itu, membiarkan bocah pengandung harapan menjerit. Levi ingin mengoyak sayap bocah itu, tukar tambah dengan sayapnya yang rapuh untuk terbang menyusur bebas angkasa lepas. Bila memutuskan sayap berarti membunuh, maka cara lain adalah penyatuan tubuh. Haruskah?

Iblis bermata gelap menyeruduk maju ke depan, mengoyak sisa terakhir serat pembungkus tubuh si bocah. Bertahun-tahun hidup di dalam dinding berbau amis jeroan isi perut dan urin yang pesing, kebebasan dapat diraih dengan menjadikan bocah itu bagian dirinya. Secara utuh. Dengan pedangnya siap menusuk.

Levi terbangun dengan keterkesiapan.

Keringat mengucur jatuh di atas bantal satin ranjang prostitusi bernama HOPE. Nama norak tempat pelacuran ini yang mencetus mimpi konyol!

Retsleting celananya ikut menggembung.

Si pelacur hijau berlutut di depan sofa, sedang menyembah sesuatu. Jemari tangannya lentik bergerak kaku, membelai bordiran lambang sayap kebebasan di punggung jubah Levi yang tergeletak.

"Oi, bocah," panggil Levi, mencoba duduk dengan ganjalan di antara kedua kakinya. "Eren."

Eren terlonjak bangun, mendelik ke arahnya. " _S-Sir_!" Dia membuat salut dengan mengepalkan tangan di depan dada kiri.

Levi menghela napas. "Senang dengan jubahku, hh? Baru kali ini kulihat ada bocah mempertuhankan punggung jubahku."

Senyum merekah singkat di wajah malang itu. "Aku sangat menyukainya,  _sir_. Sejak kecil, aku penggemar berat Survey Corps, hingga sekarang, penggemar berat Levi- _heichou_." Binaran di matanya lebih menyengat dari panas lilin. "Sampai kapan pun akan kudukung mereka! Kudukung Anda. Jika titan-titan itu bisa dihabisi, aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Adu matanya kedua tidak terputus, Levi menggerakkan jarinya. "Ke sini, bocah. "

Eren mengerjapkan mata. Untuk beberapa detik, Levi tidak menyukai bagaimana binar itu di mata meredup saat berkedip. Semakin dekat, semakin terlihat benderang seperti asahan permata zamrud membaur dengan angkasa lepas.

Levi mengucap di bawah bisikan, "Tidak buruk."

"Ha?"

"Aku suka gairahmu, barusan itu, ingin menghabisi titan katamu."

Kilatan hijau itu kembali, hanya sekejap, pudar oleh lentera temaram di atas kepala. "Ya, selama keinginan itu ada, aku tidak perlu jadi tentara untuk mewujudkannya." Tangan mengepal. "Aku ingin menghabisi semua titan di luar sana!" Getaran dalam intonasi suara dan kilatan tajam dari kedua bola mata.

"Bagus, tapi kau berdiri sebagai pelacur di hadapanku. Kata-katamu omong kosong."

Gairah mata itu padam seperti lilin tertiup angin musim dingin.

Levi menekuk kaki, menahan sesak di selangkangan. "Berapa lama lagi waktunya."

"U-uh? Waktu—um masih empat puluh menit—" Pandangan jatuh ke arah pangkal paha Levi. "—Anda, kelihatan bengkak."

"Memang bengkak, nak, dan tugasmu mengempiskannya." Levi membuat gestur dengan jarinya. "Diskon 50% pun tidak seharusnya kusia-siakan. Apa kau bersih?"

"Aku sangat bersih,  _sir_!"

"Bagus. Berikan servismu."

Eren maju selangkah, kedua kakinya mengepal. "Ja-jadi. Kita jadi tidur bersama?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, bocah. Berikan servismu."

Eren duduk di tepi ranjang, mengangkat perlahan kausnya. Deru dalam dadanya mencapai telinga Levi. Ketukan jantung mengencang di balik kulit dadanya yang halus. Pembuluh besar di lehernya tampak hijau dengan denyut. Jari Levi mencapai leher bocah itu, menekannya pelan, merasakan denyutan hidup yang jauh lebih nyata dibanding mimpi erotisnya barusan.

Kegugupan bocah itu kentara jelas dari wajah dan gemetar kecil saat Levi menyentuh. Fiturnya kurus dengan tinggi badan rata-rata, sedikit otot di lengan, pinggang yang sesuai dengan pelukan lengan kekar Levi, dan pinggul yang berlekuk. Ada kalung kunci melingkari leher yang jenjang. Levi menarik turun celana panjang bocah itu, mengamati sepasang tungkai yang kencang, bokongnya yang bulat berisi, kulit cokelat muda mengkilap.

Eren berlutut di sisi ranjang, membawa parasnya yang hangat menuju pangkal kaki Levi. Dia membuka mulutnya, menarik turun retsleting dengan giginya.

"Membuka retsleting dengan gigi," gumam Levi. "Kau berlatih mengupas kulit pisang dengan mulut atau memutar baur rantai kereta kuda dengan gigimu."

Ia tertawa gugup. "Anda tidak bisa membayangkannya,  _sir_."

Levi memasukkan sebuah jari ke dalam mulut itu, merasakan hangat dan basah permukaan lidah. "Itu berarti benda milikku adalah yang pertama mengisi mulut polosmu ini."

Ketegangan kembali di wajah bocah itu. Eren meneguk ludah, menghisap jari Levi secara tidak langsung. "Umh."

"Hisap."

Eren mengangguk, berjuang keras dengan cara mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Jari Levi dihisap dengan ujung lidahnya menggeliat ke bagian dalam kuku. Sementara tangan gemetar lainnya sedang meraba gundukan besar pada pangkal paha Levi, mengeluarkan kejantanan itu dari sarung pembungkusnya. Well, bocah yang cukup berbakat, bukan?

Levi menarik keluar jarinya, melihat benang saliva jatuh menetes ke dagu bocah itu. Mata hijau fokus kepada benda berat di tangannya. Dengan segenap keteguhan hati, ia membuka mulut—mulut itu lebar seperti mulut titan, dan menjulurkan lidah yang lembut kemerahan. Ujung lidahnya menyapu sekilas milik Levi, membasahi pundaknya dengan lidah yang berputar.

"Hm." Levi mengawasi cara kerja Eren dengan sudut matanya menukik turun. "Membayangkan barangku sebagai es krim batangan? Cara yang menarik."

Eren mengangguk dengan dehaman. "Oral bagiku tidak sulit, membayangkannya, terkadang aku cukup membayangkan bagaimana organku sendiri diperlakukan. Karena aku lelaki, jadi lebih mudah memberi servis kepada lelaki."

Levi menjambak pelan surai cokelat halus-kasarnya. "Dan jangan hanya sekedar bicara. Kau ingin membasmi semua titan di luaran. Lakukan dengan cara membuka lebar mulutmu, seolah-olah kau adalah titan, dan telan aku."

Reaksi dari sepasang mata yang berkobar penuh ambisi adalah apa yang ingin dia lihat. Bocah ini tahu bagaimana cara mendongkrak gairahnya, huh?

Bibir kenyal kemerahan membuka, agresif menelan daging berukuran masif di hadapannya. Dia kesulitan memasukkan walau hanya puncaknya, tetapi memaksa mulutnya terbuka lebar. Untuk sesaat, Levi merasa bocah itu menjelma sebagai titan.

Tak ada yang pernah berhasil menelan Levi hingga sejauh ini.

Rongga mulutnya panas, melelehkan saliva bening yang menetes dari sela bibir. Tekstur lidahnya bergerigi lembut, menggosok sepanjang permukaan berdenyut. Eren terbatuk beberapa kali, wajah berkerut-kerut menahan muntah, tapi membiarkan Levi menyodok hingga ke dasar tenggorokan.

"Mmfh." Air mata berkumpul di sudut kelopak mata setengah terpejam itu. Ekspresi tegar, mencoba menantang dan menyoroti wajah Levi selama pelayanannya. "Nnhh." Dia gagal menarik napas dari hidung, wajahnya memerah dan menghisap kuat-kuat sampai pipinya menekuk ke dalam. Liurnya menetes di atas lutut Levi.

Levi berdecih, menarik keluar alat seksnya.

Eren terbatuk, lunglai jatuh ke tanah. "Maaf, liurku ke mana-mana," kata bocah itu, takut-takut mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Itu natural, nak. Aku benci kotor, tetapi cairan tubuh yang membuat becek benda milikku, dari pelacur bocah sepertimu, bagiku cukup membangkitkan gairah."

Dahinya berkerut. "Apakah servis oralku bagus? Maaf aku tidak berhasil menelan Anda secara penuh—Anda tiga sampai empat kali lebih besar dari terong—"

"Tidak buruk untuk yang pertama."

Levi mendorong bocah itu ke ranjang. Satin berkerut di bawah tubuh mereka. Eren memejamkan mata.

Levi memulai dengan kecupan singkat pada leher, mencium wangi susu bercampur lelehan madu, bergamot dan mint. Turun ke bawah, mempermainkan tonjolan di dada dengan lidah dan gigi, menghisap kuat-kuat. Bocah itu sudah bernapas berat. Alat vitalnya bereaksi mengeluarkan sedikit cairan.

"Ah,  _sir_ ," desah Eren, mendorong dada Levi. "Anda bisa menggunakan alat-alat jika ingin. Hnnh. Di-di samping tempat tidur. Rantai dan semacamnya, jika-ahn-ingin."

Levi melebarkan kedua kaki Eren, menyiramkan sebotol harum minyak kacang kastanya. Kerutan mungil bocah itu berkedut pelan. Ditekannya dengan jari berlumur minyak.

Bocah itu merapatkan kaki karena kaget sehingga Levi memaksanya dengan sedikit kekasaran.

"Banyak yang mati sia-sia," desah Levi, menggulingkan tubuh yang bergetar submisif di bawahnya. "Selalu ada yang mati setiap ekspedisi, setiap gerbang terbuka, selalu ada tumbal untuk pergi keluar dinding dan pulang kembali. Selalu ada cercaan dari masyarakat, selalu ada uang yang berhambur, selalu ada babi-babi yang tertawa senang dengan pasutri mereka di atas ranjang masing-masing, sementara kami berlumuran darah."

Eren menggeram. "Tak ada kematian yang sia-sia! Kalau aku harus mengorbankan diri untuk membunuh titan-titan itu, aku lakukan! Demi bisa melihat dunia luar! Demi kebebasan manusia!"

"Bocah tolol."

Levi menggigit lehernya yang lunak, menghisap darah yang keluar, kelaparan. Bocah itu menggeliat, merintih sakit. Kedua pergelangan tangan diremas, kedua tungkai kaki didorong terbuka. Pangkal paha saling bergesekan. Levi menghujam masuk ke dalam. Sempit, menghisap luar biasa. Sebutkan nama dinding yang bisa mengalahkan sensasi kerapatannya. Seperti mulut atasnya yang senang berceloteh penuh semangat, mulut bawahnya menghimpit gila dengan otot-otot protes menolak penetrasi. Hm. Bagi Levi yang sudah mengerti gerak-gerik seekor titan itu, sekarang ia mafhum kenapa titan kolosal gemar membobol dinding.

Bunyi basah, isakan dan aroma seks mengambang di udara. Seprei di bawah peraduan mereka terkoyak.

Lupakan titan, lupakan peperangan. Kapten terperkasa umat manusia ingin menggempur dinding sempit di atas ranjang. Menggila dan melupakan akhir dunia.

.

.

Eren beranjak turun lalu jatuh berlutut.

Levi mengamati dari atas. "Tiga atau empat hari sakitnya akan hilang."

Bocah itu berdiri dengan paha yang bergetar. Terjatuh lagi, dia mengumpat sambil mengusap bokongnya yang memar. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku."

"Eren Jaeger, kenapa kau ingin menghabisi titan-titan."

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Dendam pribadi? Anggota keluargamu tergencet kaki mereka? Tersangkut di antara gusi? Dan segala variasi kematian lainnya."

Dia berdiri tegak. "Anda tidak tahu yang terjadi. Tapi tak akan ada kematian yang sia-sia!"

Levi meletakkan gelas araknya. "Aku bukan cenayang, tapi bisa sedikit banyak membaca pikiran."

"Anda adalah prajurit terkuat manusia," katanya. "Apa yang memotivasi Anda bekerja dengan Survey Corps, mengorbankan diri demi kepentingan manusia?"

Pertanyaan yang terus bergulir setiap waktu. "Nak, maaf mengecewakanmu. Tidak semua dari kami senang memikul simbol sayap bersetubuh itu. Tidak semua dari kami menginginkan kepunahan titan, konon lagi membabat habis yang berkeliaran. Kami bukan bocah di bawah umur, hanya sanggup berpikir realistis."

Api di mata itu menyala. "Sampai kapan kita dikurung dalam dinding seperti makanan ternak!? Bukankah Survey Corps ada untuk membebaskan umat manusia?"

"Kau pelacur cilik yang agresif dan ambisius. Kenapa bocah sepertimu berdiam dalam barak pemuas berahi?"

"Sudah dua jam lewat sedikit," Eren memperingati, berjalan terhuyung ke pintu luar.

"Tidak adakah perpanjangan waktu untuk pria kepala tiga sepertiku, yang ingin mendapat hiburan dari celotehan bocah pemimpi. Aku cukup tertarik."

"Aku hanya seorang bocah," jawabnya dengan mata membara. "Dan aku mendambakan kebebasan."

Pintu kayu bergerit terbuka.

.

.

Lentera merah bergoyang pelan. Lilin menyenggol kertas merahnya, melalap habis tak bersisa.

Satu lentera di ujung sana belum padam. Berkobar dalam api berwarna kehijauan, menarik Levi untuk datang.

Eren Jaeger menggeliat dalam pegangannya, sementara Levi terus mencari ke dalam kedalaman mendongak ke langit biru.

Mimpi itu berakhir beserta cicitan burung di luar jendela kamar. Levi terbangun sambil mengusap muka.

Entitas macam apa yang tertanam dalam diri Erwin Smith, dan di dalam diri Eren Jaeger, yang tidak ia miliki. Sampai detik ini Levi dipusingkan dengan mozaik teka-teki. Dia baru bisa meraba sedikit kata kunci; sesuatu dalam biasan cahaya merah dan hijau. Seperti mata dan rambut Isabel Magnolia, seperti mata dan lentera Eren Jaeger.

Hanji akan tertawa keras jika tahu Levi berencana kembali ke distrik Lentera Merah.

.

.

Musim semi berganti musim panas. Daerah selatan Distrik Trost menggelegak seperti gurun pasir, melelehkan kulit kepala sehingga penduduk memilih diam di rumah, atau bepergian dengan tudung dan jubah.

Levi membaur di antara kerumunan pengunjung rumah duka di pinggir jalan. Mayat misterius termutilasi atau badan yang tercincang di luar dinding adalah hal biasa, tapi perbuatan kriminal di dalam dinding adalah ulah monster yang sebenarnya.

Monster sebenarnya berwujud manusia.

Levi mafhum; dia adalah salah satu monster berwujud manusia. Erwin merekrutnya untuk mengangkat jumlah moral. Tidak peduli monster sekalipun. Pengorbanan, selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk setiap kemenangan.

"Dia bekerja di distrik Lentera Merah," gumam salah seorang wanita.

"Hari ini pelacur yang mati, minggu lalu pengunjung. Sudah kuduga distrik itu membawa maut! Yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Tapi apa penyebab kematiannya?"

"Ditusuk di perut, punggung, dan lengan sampai ada delapan tusukan."

"Siapa iblis yang melakukannya? Salah seorang pelacur?"

"Distrik Lentera Merah dilindungi pemerintahan. Kasus ini akan segera ditutup. Lagipula tak ada bandingannya mengurusi kejahatan biasa dengan mengurusi titan."

Kericuhan massa meredam transaksi kasak-kusuk seorang bocah lelaki dengan empat pria berseragam Polisi militer. Di depan gang sempit bertempelan buletin usang, sepasang mata hijau bocah itu membuat Levi menoleh.

Eren Jaeger mengayunkan tangannya, mengeraskan suara, "Tidak! Itu terlalu rendah!" dan rentetan kata protes yang tersamarkan. Salah seorang pria membujuk, mendekatkan mukanya dan mendorong bahu Eren. Kelimanya memasuki gang sempit. Terlalu sempit untuk lima orang, huh?

Bukan berarti senggang, tapi Levi menyempatkan waktu untuk berhenti mengintip ke dalam gang gelap.

Yang tercium adalah bau pesing dan sampah yang membusuk. Koridor gang gelap berliku menyembunyikan sebuah sudut di mana Eren sedang berlutut di dalam lingkaran empat polisi.

Bunyi basah, erangan pelan, dan kuluman bibir.

Eren menepis tangan yang menjamah punggungnya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Setengah keping emas hanya untuk oral."

"Sok jual mahal, bocah ini. Kami bisa membayar lebih."

"Tidak, mulut saja hari ini."

"Apa bedanya mulut atas dengan mulut yang bawah. Kami ada empat, kau bisa memasukkan dua di masing-masing mulut!"

"Ummfh." Eren menolak dengan mulut penuh.

Levi tidak melihat, bersandar pada dinding lembab, menyilangkan tangan.

Dari balik dinding suara desahan berbaur dengan napas berat si pelacur muda.

"Jangan sentuh,  _sir_."

"Kubayar berapa untuk meraba-raba tubuhmu?"

"Unh. Tambah sekeping emas."

Bunyi lemparan koin di tanah.

Rintihan lirih.

"Ya, mulutmu benar-benar seperti titan! Kau bisa menelan kami berdua sekaligus."

"Pelacur cilik. Aku hanya meraba-raba dada dan perutmu. Kau sudah basah di bawah sana?"

"Umfh. Jangan di-di sana!"

"Bagaimana rasanya diraba-raba oleh banyak tangan, nak?"

Sengalan berat.

Levi berdecih, meludah ke samping, dan masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sepuluh menit lebih sampai bunyi basah dan lebih banyak rintihan mengisi ruang kosong di dalam gang. Suara-suara yang dapat ditangkap oleh Levi adalah 'Terima muncratan kami di wajahmu' atau perkataan kotor sejenisnya.

Eren menjerit lemah, mandi gratis di siang bolong.

Tanpa melihat, Levi bisa membayangkan wajah submisif bocah itu.

Bunyi gesekan celana dan retsleting yang ditutup. Tawa ringan mengudara dibarengi langkah kaki.

" _Sir_! Kau belum bayar," pekik bocah itu, serak. "Aku melayani kalian semua. Seharusnya empat kali setengah keping emas."

"Ha? Bocah tahu apa tentang hitung-hitungan duit."

Bunyi benturan punggung ke dinding. "Khh—"

Well, Levi sudah terlalu lama hidup di bawah tanah, menghirup sisa-sisa angin yang bertiup dari terowongan pipa-pipa yang mengalirkan kotoran, dan di bawah parit itulah, tergeletak mayat-mayat busung lapar, yang mati sesak napas menelan koin emas. Kau tahu apa maksudnya? Adegan klise di dalam gang saat ini adalah pemandangan sehari-hari masyarakat rendah, tapi Levi sudah sangat muak.

Sang kapten melangkah masuk.

Eren si pelacur malang sedang meronta dalam pegangan empat orang. Leher tercekik dengan tangan terbelenggu.

"Babi-babi tidak pernah tahu cara berterima kasih," komentar Levi singkat.

Empat kepala berputar ke arahnya. Wajah-wajah terkejut.

"Kapten Levi dari Survey Corps?!"

"Bah. Kapten macam dia ternyata suka berkeliaran dalam gang."

"Aku senang keluar masuk gang. Aku tahu bagaimana cara mengapresiasi dinding sempit itu. Ah kata 'apresiasi' mungkin terlalu tinggi untuk babi-babi macam kalian."

Mereka mengangkat tangan. "Kami tidak mau cari ribut dengan prajurit terkuat."

"Urusanku dengan bocah ini," tukas Levi. "Bayar dia dengan harga bagus sehingga aku tidak perlu menambah urusan dengan kalian."

"Bukan urusanmu-"

"Ho? Malu mengeluarkan koin dari sakumu karena ukuran kepala kejantanan kalian tidak sebesar itu. Aku baru saja ingin mengajak kalian berkencan dengan titan berbokong lebar di luar dinding. Tapi percuma kalian tidak akan bisa menanganinya."

"Kau—"

"Jangan berurusan dengan dia." Yang paling tinggi di antara lain melempar koinnya ke tanah. "Kita bayar dan pergi dari sini."

"Makan ini bocah."

Mulut Eren disumpali helaian uang, ia melempar wajahnya ke samping.

Keempat polisi berlalu melewati Levi, yang sedang bersandar memaku matanya pada sosok malang di tanah.

Eren menyeka bibir, mengambil satu persatu pakaiannya. Bocah itu tiba-tiba menukik di sebelah bak sampah, mengosongkan isi perut.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini," tanya Levi.

Eren muntah beberapa kali lagi, terisak, menjawab parau, "Bersama temanku."

"Temanmu pelacur juga?"

"Dia tidak serendah itu!"

"Oh, kau merasa serendah kotoran tapi tetap melacur."

"Aku butuh uang." Eren berdiri menghadap Levi. "Hidupku susah."

"Apapun kisah hidupmu, pastilah klise seperti temanmu sedang sakit keras dan kau dipaksa mencari uang, atau ayahmu penenggak oplosan mencabulimu setiap malam sampai kau membunuhnya dan lari dari rumah, melacur, menggerutu sepanjang hari menyesali nasib dan berteriak 'tak ada yang mengerti aku' dan semacamnya."

"Kisahku memang klise tapi bukan yang seperti itu." Dia memunguti koin yang terserak. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku,  _sir_."

"Ceritakan kisah hidupmu."

"Kenapa  _Heichou_  ingin tahu."

"Entahlah, nak. Apa aku harus tidur denganmu untuk mendengarkan cerita."

Mata mereka beradu.

.

.

Rumah temannya layak dan sederhana dengan beberapa petak kecil tanaman kentang di pekarangannya. Sebuah topi jerami tergantung di atas tombak setinggi pundak Levi, di bawahnya tertulis batu nisan memorial bermarga 'Arlert.'

"Aku pulang, Armin."

Temannya berambut pirang sebahu, berwajah sekarat dengan handuk lusuh di kening, leher dan betis yang bengkak—dan definisi sekarat lainnya. Armin Arlert mengerjapkan matanya melihat Levi, mencoba bangun sebelum ditahan oleh Eren.

Eren menyeringai. "Ya, Armin, kau mungkin tak percaya siapa yang ada bersamaku saat ini! Tapi tidurlah!"

"Sakit apa," tanya Levi.

"Sudah setahun belakangan sejak distrik kami diserang titan. Wabah penyakit dari mayat-mayat muntahan titan."

"Kalian cuma tinggal berdua."

"Seorang lagi, saudariku, sudah lama tidak pulang sejak mencarikan obat buat Armin. Kudengar distrik Lentera Merah menjadi sasaran pengungsi untuk mencari penghasilan. Aku mencari Mikasa ke sana, lalu, yeah, memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri."

"Saudarimu mungkin sudah tidak berbentuk lagi."

Eren meringis. "Ya, mungkin. Tak apalah, untuk saat ini aku bisa makan dan menebus obat untuk Armin."

"Aku punya teman, seorang jenius gila yang bisa berperan sebagai dokter untuk mengobati sakit wabah titan. Dia akan kupanggil ke mari."

"Benarkah?!"

"Dia anggota Survey Corps dan seorang peneliti titan."

Eren hampir-hampir berlutut. "Kumohon,  _sir_ , tolong Armin."

Bibir Levi membentuk segaris tipis.

.

.

Hanji menangani Armin sehari setelah Levi memintanya. Obat mujarab temuannya meringankan kondisi Armin untuk sementara waktu. Eren senang sekali sampai matanya berbinar ria.

"Aku—tidak punya uang untuk membayar dengan apapun kecuali dengan tubuhku saat ini," pekiknya, mulai melucuti pakaian sendiri. "Kalau boleh, untuk mendatangkan teman Anda aku ingin melayani Anda di sini. Aku berada di luar Lentera Merah, aku bisa berbuat sesukaku. Atau Anda boleh mendatangiku di sana."

Armin terbatuk keras. Hanji tertawa sampai berlutut di lantai.

Levi berdeham. "Tidak di sini, nak, dan aku tidak bernafsu memakaimu setelah menjadi bekas empat orang polisi. Mandilah sebersih mungkin dan kita bertemu di tempat lain."

Satu hal yang mengganggu Levi adalah dia harus diam-diam keluar rumah setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas di meja kerja. Dia berpakaian kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung santai, sabuk kulit hitam, pistol tangan, jubah hijau tak berlambang. Diam-diam menyeret kuda hitam keluar markas, Hanji tetap bisa memergokinya. 'Hayo! Aku tahu kau mau pergi ke mana!' Enyahlah, kacamata busuk.

Distrik Lentera Merah diterpa hujan gerimis, tidak menghentikan lalu lalang pengunjung dan penjaja tubuh di pinggiran kios. Levi membenamkan diri di bawah tudung jubahnya, mendobrak masuk Hope  _Brothel_.

Eren sudah menunggu di sofa ruang tamu, dengan secangkir teh hitam dan seringaian gugup seorang bocah lugu. " _Sir_  Levi."

Acuh tak acuh, Levi berjalan menemui Madam untuk menyewa kamar selama 4 jam.

.

.

Api kecil menyala dalam lentera merah, meredup padam ketika ia berusaha merampas sayap pemiliknya. Dari dalam diri Eren Jaeger, Levi mencari eksistensi, pembenaran, penemuan, sesuatu yang ingin ia miliki dan kuasai. Kertas lentera itu terbakar karena guncangan kuatnya, meleleh di atas tanah menjadi serpihan abu.

Saat membuka mata, Levi menangkap pelacur hijau di sampingnya, sedang menyenandungkan lagu mars kemiliteran Survey Corps yang bahkan Levi sendiri tidak hafal.

"Kenapa tidak masuk tentara?"

"Kakek Armin tewas dalam program pemerintah. Beberapa dari kami terpencar di tengah kerusuhan, bertemu kembali, Armin sakit. Menunggu sampai kami cukup umur, aku dan Mikasa mencari kerja, sampai dia menghilang." Eren mengusap pucuk hidungnya. "Maaf kalau cerita ini terlalu klise."

"Kau punya kesempatan mendaftar militer. Sebentar lagi temanmu sembuh, keluarlah dari sini. Aku bisa membantumu masuk. Aku tidak janji."

"Be-benarkah."

"Seandainya kau punya  _basic_  pelatihan tentara, aku bisa memasukkanmu ke badan Survey Corps sekarang. Tapi kau harus menjalani asrama."

Api lenteranya menyala merah krimson. "Apapun. Apapun akan kulakukan!"

Levi menarik pinggangnya, menjatuhkan tubuh bocah itu di atasnya, menjamah bagian-bagian yang terpapar telanjang. Eren melebarkan bokongnya secara refleks, membiarkan kapten idola memasukinya, lalu menjerit.

Bagian dalamnya hangat menyengat, berkontraksi dengan emosinya yang menggebu. Isi kepala bocah terselubung kabut euforia. Berada di atas Levi saat ini, ia bisa melihat ke dalam mata bocah yang sedang berkhayal menunggangi kuda, melihat hamparan padang hijau dan berjubah sayap kebebasan.

.

.

Hubungan keduanya sudah melebihi fisik.

Pertemuan keduanya berlangsung dalam kamar prostitusi atau dalam kamar Eren Jaeger pribadi. Percakapan diselingi teh hitam dan biskuit, obrolan singkat diselingi tangan-tangan yang meraba masuk ke dalam pakaian, curhatan bocah mengawali pertemuan antara dua pedang kayu—dilatih oleh kapten terkuat manusia, Eren melambung tinggi ke langit ketujuh.

Levi membelai bagian tengkuk belakang bocah itu, dengan jari, dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang membuat tubuh ringkih itu bergetar, seraya menjelaskan, "Di sini adalah titik kelemahan mereka." Jilatan dan sapuan ibu jari pada tengkuknya. "Tebas daging di sini sedalam yang kau bisa dengan pedang manuver tiga dimensional."

"A-Ah. Ya."

Jari menjalar turun ke celah hangat di antara kedua kaki Eren. "Ada lelucon tentang titan punya kelemahan lain di sini."

Eren mengerutkan dahi.

Levi mendengus. "Mungkin."

Eren menekan bokongnya ke udara, bergerak gelisah saat Levi meremas-remas gemas. "Uh!  _H-Heichou_. Aku sudah siap untuk masuk militer sekarang. Armin sudah beraktivitas sejak diobati  _Miss_  Hanji."

"Pertengahan tahun ada pendaftaran. Kau bisa mendaftar dan masuk kelas asrama divisi selatan, yang terdekat dengan Trost."

Seringai lebar bocah itu hampir mencapai telinga. " _Yessir_! Aku akan bersiap."

"Kita tidak akan bertemu sebelum ekspedisi selesai."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu depan kami berangkat keluar dinding."

Eren mengangguk antusias. "Kutunggu di Trost."

Seminggu menjadi sebulan. Salahkan komandan tampan Survey Corps yang terlalu punya banyak strategi dan pertimbangan.

Tak sedetik pun Levi meluangkan waktu keluar ruangan terkecuali untuk berlatih.

Eren Jaeger menanti di depan gerbang besar kastil Survey Corps, tak berani mengetuk pintu, hanya menatap hampa, kemudian diusir. Levi melihat bocah itu berdiri di depan gerbang untuk kesekian kali, hujan gerimis dan hujan badai, panas terik dan panas gersang.

"Ah. Tidak seharusnya kau berjanji yang bukan-bukan kepada seorang bocah," kata Hanji, mengintip keluar jendela. "Pelacur kecil yang malang, digantung harapannya oleh sang kapten sadis."

Levi meneguk teh. Rasanya hambar di lidah.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, rombongan bergerak keluar dinding pada pagi buta. Gerbang terbuka, mengambangkan hawa manis rumput dunia luar.

Pada siang hari, rombongan terpecah belah dengan misi kelompok masing-masing. Jumlah peserta menurun hingga 80%. Korban selalu ada.  _Selalu ada, Erwin, selalu ada, Hanji, dan mari mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kemanusiaan._  Tak terelakkan bila korban yang jatuh itu berada di bawah sayap pimpinan Levi. Melihat anggotanya sedang dikunyah-kunyah, kemarahan Levi meledak bersama tembakan senar manuver tiga dimensi. Rekannya tak terselamatkan. Levi menggenggam tangannya yang berlumur darah untuk terakhir kali, mengucap sumpah, ' _Tak ada! Tak akan ada kematian yang sia-sia_!' Kata-kata itu tersampaikan sebelum mata rekannya terpejam, damai dalam tidur panjangnya.

Tak ada yang sia-sia, lalu mana hasilnya?

"Gerbang Trost hancur."

Mata Levi menyala kemerahan.

Amarahnya di penghujung ledakan sepanjang jalan pulang. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa yang dipertaruhkan? Berapa banyak lagi nyawa rekan yang mati di bawah sayapnya? Levi terbang melampaui dinding pembatas, menebas dua titan sekaligus yang ia lewati sepanjang jalan.

"Levi! Jangan terpisah dari rombongan!"

Setidaknya ada satu atau dua tujuan yang ia ketahui saat itu; 1) Bekerja di bawah umbul-umbul Survey Corps atas nama manusia atau apapun motivasi Erwin yang tidak dia miliki, 2) Menebus janjinya kepada seorang bocah.

Bentuk Trost sudah tidak layak huni dengan potongan tubuh manusia dan muntahan titan di kanan-kiri. Levi mengayun dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, melangkahi kepala-kepala titan, meliuk dan mencincang daging di balik leher. Dia mendarat pada kompleks rumah penduduk, tepat di depan reruntuhan bekas rumah kakek Armin Arlert.

"Eren!"

Surai cokelatnya menyembul di antara tumpukan bilah-bilah kayu. Jarinya setengah beku bergerak menggapai ke depan. Levi menangkap beberapa jari yang masih tersisa.

Suara parau berderak. "Armin...?"

Levi mendesis, pelan, tak pasti. "Temanmu sudah aman."

" _Heichou_...?"

Tidak ada keceriaan dan antusiasme yang biasanya.

"Aku di sini, bocah."

Sepasang bola mata itu mengerjap, mencari-cari, fokus tak fokus. Kebutaan akibat sistem saraf yang tergencet. Satu kakinya remuk di bawah puing-puing rumah temannya. Perutnya sobek. Darahnya sudah menggenang sampai lutut Levi, merah pekat lebih pekat dari kertas bungkus lentera bercat merah. Seekor titan tergoda ingin menelan remah-remah yang tersisa. Levi mengertakkan gigi, melayang jauh ke angkasa dan memutar hulu pedangnya.

Lentera merah itu padam.

"Levi! Di sebelah barat terlalu penuh. Bantu kami!"

Levi mendarat di sebelah Eren, melihat bibir bocah itu membentuk senyum singkat—terbentuk dari luka sobekan hingga ke bagian telinga. Api di mata itu tak pernah padam hingga akhir. Masih menyala. Masih hijau membara. Suaranya serak menggema, "Aku ingin menghabisi seluruh titan di luar sana,  _sir_!"

Suara itu berdengung dalam memori Levi.

Dia tidak ingin melihat mata secerah langit dunia luar itu tertutup. Maka Levi menghabiskan waktu—sepuluh detik saja—untuk menatap terakhir kalinya, hembusan napas terakhir yang menggerakkan debu pada bilah kayu berlumur darah. Lalu dengan telapak tangannya, ia menutup mata Eren Jaeger. Dinginnya sama ketika ia menutup mata Isabel.

"Levi!"

Levi tidak pernah melihat ke belakang, tapi hanya sekali. Saat ini. Sekali saja. Melihat bocah yang menjadi lentera merahnya pergi.

Api itu tidak pernah padam walau kertas kovernya sudah terbakar habis.

Levi berlutut, mencakari tanah, detak jantungnya menggebu tulang rusuk. Dia merasakannya—sangat terlambat—bagian terdalam dirinya, tak pernah tersentuh, tertutup lika-liku mozaik berbentuk patahan es dan egoisme, menutupi apa yang sudah ia miliki jauh sebelum bertemu muka dengan Survey Corps. Sesuatu yang sudah ada ketika Isabel dan Farlan berjuang bersamanya.

Api itu tidak pernah padam; jiwa untuk melindungi, melangkah menuju resolusi, hasrat menggapai kebebasan setinggi sayapnya mampu terbang.

Melihat terakhir kali ke arah sumber pencetus apinya, kemudian Levi melangkah ke depan, berlari, terbang. Kedua pedang berayun di udara, membiarkan jubahnya mandi darah, berinkarnasi sekali lagi sebagai dewa perang.

Pada hari itu, Levi berjanji untuk terus menjaga bagian terpenting di seluruh jagad eksistensinya.

Harapan.

.

.

.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeah bersyukur ini cuma fanfiksi, karena di canon aslinya, bagian terpenting bagi diri Levi itu masih hidup.
> 
> Menurut analisis saya, apa yang ingin dimiliki Levi ketika dia berkata ingin masuk Survey Corps karena mencari sesuatu yang tidak dia punyai itu adalah: resolusi, tujuan hidup, hasrat kebebasan, harapan, dan semua ini kita tahu ada pada Eren. Ini menjelaskan kenapa Levi berkilat matanya ketika bertemu Eren pertama kali dan memuji “not bad.” Levi cuma menyebut ‘Not Bad’ itu dua kali sebagai pujian tertingginya di dalam canon; 1) saat melihat langit dunia luar, 2) saat melihat pelangi dalam bola mata Eren.
> 
> Humanity’s Hope dan Humanity’s Strongest, adalah satu kesatuan seperti dua buah sayap yang saling menimpa, simbol sayap kebebasan itu sendiri. Yin and yang. Hitam dan putih. Bahkan ada suvenir ofisial khusus mereka berdua dalam bentuk sepasang sayap yang tidak boleh dipisah. Eren butuh strength untuk merealisasikan mimpinya, Levi butuh hope untuk meraih mimpi dan apa yang selama ini dicarinya. Seperti kata Isayama sendiri dalam wawancara majalah Frau yang terbaru; SnK tidak akan mencapai progres cerita yang diinginkan jika Eren tidak berjalan ke depan bersama dan mengikuti Levi.


End file.
